Trick or Treat
by Whispering Darkness
Summary: For Harry, Halloween was never a holiday he bothered to celebrate. It was the day of his parents' death, after all. So really, he wasn't planning on starting now. But then, he hadn't counted on Stark's unholy enthusiasm for the holiday. One-shot


**Trick or Treat**

* * *

Harry had never much cared for Halloween. As a child he had never been allowed to join Dudley when he went around the neighbourhood getting sweets so there was no fond childhood memory there. At Hogwarts there was always a delicious feast and wonderful decorations, but the shadow of his parent's death hung over that day and always added a slightly bitter note.

Well, it _would_ have, if he had ever had the time to wallow, because usually he was too busy fighting off Trolls, attending a Halloween party held by and for ghosts, hearing murderous voices and finding a petrified cat, learning about an escaped murderer's attack on his dorm (well, Sirius did turn out to be innocent), being signed up for a possibly deadly tournament and arguing with Ron about it, and otherwise fearing for his life to various extends.

So really, he wasn't exactly planning on celebrating it now.

But then, he hadn't counted on Stark's unholy enthusiasm for the holiday.

"No, no, no. Weren't you listening at all? Don't answer that." Tony Stark, or rather, Iron Man, held up his hand in a 'stop' sign. Or maybe that was a 'Shut up, for I can blast you to a crispy pile with my awesome weapon's' sign?

"The idea behind Trick and Treating is that you accompany a group of kids as their 'adult supervision' and get a share of the candy - easy peasy. Now go get into your costume."

There were a few things wrong with that statement – such as taking candy from kids – but Bruce focussed on the most important one; "Tony, the other guy is not a nice person. He destroys stuff. He and I _don't_ get along in the best of times and I am constantly making sure that I'm holding him back." he held up the large green costume; "_Why_ would I want to _voluntarily_ dress up as him?"

"The rest of us are wearing our costumes." The dark-haired man stated, ignoring the muttered 'We are?' from Clint, "The Avengers really wouldn't be complete without the Hulk, now would we? You're a part of our Team, Big Guy. We would be nowhere without you."

Bruce was by now very much used to Tony Stark and his ways and merely raised an eyebrow, not moved in the least.

The billionaire shook his head and heaved an over-dramatic long-suffering sigh. "But if you _really_ don't want to..." Like lighting, Tony's expression cleared and a smug grin settled comfortably on his face; "You can always wear my Mark ΙV."

Somewhere in the background, Steve Rogers groaned, not liking where this was going at all.

He was very much right in his suspicions.

Because when you give Tony just an inch he will take every last mile he can get his hands on and this situation was no different; "If you give me a few hours... I can probably shape up a few of my old suits. Yes it would be perfect. We can _all_ go as Iron Man! I _am_ the most awesome Avenger after all… Hmm, that could definitely work..."

Bruce Banner was not an idiot. He knew exactly how Tony's devious mind worked and knew that the man was more than prepared to go through with this plan – and he would bulldoze his way past any word of protest. "… I'll wear the stupid thing, ok. You're right. The Avengers need a Hulk." he capitulated with a sigh. At least the stupid green thing was a normal costume and not a weaponised tin can.

Clint, Natasha and Steve were battle-hardened veterans who were wise enough to know that one must pick their battles. And this one was pretty much a lost cause.

In the end, Harry gave in as well - if only to shut the man up.

* * *

When Tony Stark did something he did it right. So they really shouldn't have been surprised when they came down to the lobby of Stark Tower.

And yet…

"Where did you get the kids?" Clint asked with a slight hint of disbelief.

Tony just waved his hand, dismissing the remark as unimportant. "Craigslist."

"What's Craig's list?"

Natasha took pity on the confused Captain; "It's an internet site, it has job listings, personals and items for sale." A moment of silence as both of them contemplated that. "I think he was joking." she added for good measure, with not as much certainty as she would have liked.

And so the brave group made its way into the dying light of day.

"Oh, this is going to end well." Bruce observed quietly. Harry privately agreed.

* * *

Three hours, an unhealthy amount of sugar, a few weapon-misfires and destroyed trash-bins and several lost and found children later the group was back at Stark Tower.

Harry left the rest of the Avengers arguing in the hall about whose fault several of that night's mishaps were and made his way into the lounge. Taking of the heavy cloak he dumped it unceremoniously on a chair he passed before he slumped down into the soft plush couch with a sigh.

Forget Voldemort, Dumbledore or any other famous wizard Harry had met in his own world, Tony Stark with an idea in his head – _he_ was a force to be reckoned with.

Harry heard his teammates come out of the elevator. Still bickering like a group of school children, the Captain trying to instil some sense of responsibility on an uncooperative inventor who ignored the man's lecture completely in favour of arguing with Clint over Merlin-knew-what. Unbidden a small smile formed on his face.

The wizard was far from home but some things hadn't changed. He was still fighting against those who would harm innocent people in their lust for power – was still seen as a hero by the general population.

He _still_ couldn't manage a normal Halloween.

And he still had a good group of friends, _family_, by his side to lighten the darkness of the world with laughter.

All in all, he could have done worse.

* * *

**A.N.** Just a bit of fun! Happy Halloween :)


End file.
